1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foundation assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to improved connector elements, foundation assemblies, and a method for constructing foundation assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, foundations and bases are constructed by hand from various pieces of pine or other lightweight woods. These built-up foundations are formed in a generally rectangular fashion and are sometimes sawed at each corner in an effort to replicate the rounded corners of conventional mattresses.
Various external jigs and fixtures must be used in order to assemble the numerous components of the foundations. Once aligned, the various pieces or components are typically nailed together.